


When we were needy

by sabace_maniac



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alexander being a slut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, At the beginning kinda prostitution, Hand Jobs, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Voyeurism, but not really, everyone has a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabace_maniac/pseuds/sabace_maniac
Summary: College AU!Alexander a-little-kinky-slut Hamilton and Thomas fricking-good-at-fucking Jefferson fuck around the school. Literally, having sex everywhere. Public sex, usually kinky. That's basically it.Inspired by Ecstasy by rhysgore. That got me into the pairing.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	When we were needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhysgore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/gifts).



Alexander cursed under his breath. He knew he shouldn’t have been drunk that night and called Jefferson, Thomas fucking Jefferson, of all people, to do his history class assignment. But he had to admit, if he had to do it again, he probably would’ve made the same choice. Although he had clashing views with Jefferson on 80% of the topics in class, he knows that he won’t have trusted anyone else to do his homework.

Now, two days later, Jefferson had him cornered on the dorm building.

“Hamilton. Pay up.” Jefferson smiled at him, no doubt laughing at having Hamilton at his will.

“I don’t have the money.” Alexander grumbled. “You know you’re asking 100 dollars for a 500-word writing assignment, right? It only counts as like, 10% the grade!”

“That’s my price. Or would you rather I tell the school I wrote your papers?”

He can’t afford to have Jefferson telling the school about this. They’d start doubting the authenticity of his other homework assignments too!

“Well?” The southerner drawled at him. Subconsciously, Alexander licked his lips at the way that Jefferson was cornering him, the fact that his enemy was more than a foot taller than him, and no doubt had the power to hold him against the wall and do whatever the fuck he wanted. Suddenly, an especially dirty idea came to him.

To be honest, Thomas Jefferson wasn’t the worst person to fuck.

Hell, he might even be on the top of Alexander’s list. With that perfectly tailored coat that showed off his lean, tall body and just enough muscles to be handsome but also not too over the top, he was _exactly_ Alexander’s type.

He imagined Jefferson’s large hands holding his body down and felt himself harden underneath his jeans and hoped fervently that Jefferson didn’t notice.

“Well, maybe we can negotiate.” He slowed down on the word “negotiate”, deliberately using a flirtatious tone. Jefferson’s eyes darkened.

“Hamilton… are you suggesting what I think-”

“Yes.” He knew he was interrupting. He also watched as Jefferson’s eyes slowly became a bit more clouded with lust.

“You don’t even know what I’m thinking.”

“Yes. Yes, anyway.” That was the point. Not knowing what he was agreeing to. 

“You sure?” Jefferson’s eyes were looking right into his soul it seemed and his voice was thickened with want. Damn, Jefferson wanted it too. 

“I can take whatever you are thinking about, you kinky bastard.” He smiled, a flirtatious smile, on purpose. “I can mmmphhhh-”

Jefferson kissed him without warning, a bruising force of a kiss, biting Hamilton’s lips and thrusting his tongue inside Alexander’s mouth. _Fuck, that was hot_ – he felt himself getting harder underneath the clothes, and fuck, Jefferson’s hand was reaching down there too, and Alexander gasped into the kiss as he felt Jefferson’s long, lean skillful fingers palming his cock through his clothes. Fuck, even with the fabric in between, he could tell that Jefferson was good and he shuddered, then felt humiliated he was shuddering just from being touched.

He broke off the kiss breathlessly, looking at Jefferson “We are in a public place, you know, I’m sure none of the students will want to see-”

And then the fingers were on his neck instead, choking his airway and making him feel all the more vulnerable. Oh god, why did he never do this before? He felt hot and jittery and like prey under Jefferson’s composed glare and powerful grip.

Jefferson squeezed his neck hard, making Alexander squirm involuntarily. The man’s voice was as unperturbed as ever, silky and drawling. “You are paying a price, my price. So, I get the say of what to do.” His eyes lazily swept up and down Alexander’s body, and god, Alexander felt like a piece of meat at the market being inspected. “Understand?” He let go and Alexander almost fell to the floor from the sudden release. 

“Yes.” He was out of breath and now had a hard on pressing insistently, even uncomfortably, against the front of his jeans.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Then, Jefferson’s lips were on his again, and his hand again seized Alexander’s clothed cock. Tongue quickly broaching his mouth once more, and Alexander moaned into the kiss as Jefferson’s fingers worked his cock, only to have Jefferson move faster. The pace was now practically overwhelming, and Alexander leaned his head back and groaned from the arousal as Jefferson broke off the kiss and bit into the skin between his neck and shoulder, sucking painfully and forming a huge hickey probably. Alexander closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure.

Suddenly, he felt a breath of air by his left ear. Jerking his cock at an even faster pace (although he didn’t know how it was possible), Jefferson had leaned in close. 

“Hamilton, it is right now 8:52. Your classes start at 9. You will go to class with that huge hickey and not able to have time to change.”

Oh, god. 

“Not that you’d want to anyway.”

He was close, those fingers _aren’t human_.

“Look around. We are literally around the corner from your building. People can pass by here.”

His cheeks burned and he groaned, despite his best efforts to keep his noise down. He felt Jefferson smirk next to his face.

“I know you meet your friends here every morning. They are coming any minute.”

“Jefferson I’m gonna-”

“Bet they are gonna catch you like this-”

Fuck, he was fucking close, he was

“Heck, I bet you _want_ them to find you like this, you little slut.”

“Fuck!”

Instinctively, he leaned into Jefferson’s fingers and that’s all that it took, and he was _coming_ , shooting off jets of white come into his boxers, feeling it wettening the fabric and then soaking through, and Jefferson’s fingers were still there on his twitching cock as he shuddered and felt himself come some more. Opening his eyes, he looked into Jefferson’s lustful gaze, and the man was smiling like a goddamn Cheshire cat.

Fuck, he had just came in his pants like a teenager at the fingers of Thomas Jefferson. Alexander’s face burned, feeling vulnerable, knowing that Jefferson had saw him at his peak, knowing that Jefferson knows that he brought Hamilton to his peak. 

“Well, what do you say?” His voice sounded unnaturally weak. He thanked god no one was here.

Jefferson smiled and gently let go of Alexander. He hadn’t realized he was holding onto Jefferson like the man some sort of stuffed animal.

“It was fun. See you next time, Hamilton.”

With that, Alexander watched as his long legs strode away into the distance. Feeling as though in a daze, he stood for a while, until a familiar voice behind him greeted him.

“Sorry Alex, I was a bit late! Glad you waited!”

Fuck, Lafayette, what the fuck was he gonna say –

Seeing no response, Lafayette skipped in front of Alexander. He smiled widely, but his expression froze on his face as he took in the giant reddish-purple hickey on Alexander’s neck, and _unmistakable stain of white_ on the front of his jeans.

“Mon ami, what did you do… Nevermind, ah, I don’t really want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I have sinned what have I begun.
> 
> Hey y'all its Freddie here, thanks for reading! Tell me in comments bout your thoughts on this chapter please - I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
